


Safe in Each Other's Arms

by thesunflowerchild



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, Deaf Character, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kind of Hurt/Comfort, M/M, deaf!donghyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunflowerchild/pseuds/thesunflowerchild
Summary: Mark and Donghyuck go to the park together and a misunderstanding leads to a lost and terrified Donghyuck, and Mark and their friends driving all over the city trying to find him. The only problem? Donghyuck is deaf.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 40
Kudos: 408





	Safe in Each Other's Arms

**Author's Note:**

> here's a work of mine that i actually like! (okay i promise i DO like the stuff i write, just not ALL of it...)
> 
> nothing much to be said about it, but as always, ask questions if you have any!
> 
> tell me what you think in the comments, 100% honest, i can take it!!
> 
> i feel like i'm always telling you guys to yell at/with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/thesunniechild) but i'm not apologizing so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> anywhoo... enjoy, and thanks for reading! <3 <3

“Hyuck,” Mark says, placing his hand on Donghyuck’s thigh so the younger boy will look up.

Donghyuck peers up at Mark.

“Do you want to go to the park today and have some fun?” Mark says, signing at the same time, because Donghyuck’s hearing aids are in the shop right now.

“That sounds like fun!” Donghyuck says, signing back. “Let's do it!"

“Okay, let me just pack some lunch and stuff,”

Donghyuck nods his head in agreement, picking up his book again.

Mark smiles, patting his boyfriend's thigh and getting up to pack some things for their outing. From the island in their kitchen that faces out towards the living room, Mark can see Donghyuck reading his book and quietly humming a sweet tune to himself.

_ He probably doesn’t even know what he's humming,  _ Mark sighs. He loves Donghyuck more than anything in the world, but sometimes he wishes the younger wasn’t deaf - for his own good, of course, Mark loves him just as he is. Mark doubts he knows, but Donghyuck has one of the prettiest voices he’s ever heard. He has a slight deaf accent, but one could only notice it if they spent as much time with him as Mark does. But the soft lilt to Donghyuck’s voice is the best, and the fact that he never raises his voice is comforting - not that he’d have any reason to raise his voice, but, it’s the thought that counts.

So while Mark thinks about his precious boyfriend, he watches his precious boyfriend from the kitchen, just keeping a careful eye out for him.

Donghyuck gets up from the couch and turns around, causing Mark to blush and quickly return his attention to the sandwiches he’s making. Donghyuck laughs, melodic and light. “Were you watching me?”

Mark chuckles back and looks up. “Yes,” he signs in ASL.

Donghyuck rolls his eyes and doesn’t bother speaking as he signs back to Mark, in KSL. “I’m going to go put on a little bit of makeup before we go, okay?”

Mark smiles and tosses his head to the side, signalling Donghyuck that it was okay.

The younger boy blows a kiss to Mark and waltzes out of the room.

Mark laughs again and bites his lip. “Boy am I in love with that one,” he says to himself, continuing to make lunch.

After a while, once Mark has mostly finished packing and planning for the outing, Donghyuck comes floating out of the room again, dressed in a cute white short sleeve button up with cacti all over it and some ripped black skinny jeans. He’s put on a dangly earring that Mark got him when they first started dating - a long, thin, gold chain with a tiny sun at the end. When the younger comes closer to Mark, he can see that he put on a little bit of makeup, but not too much. His eyelids are a pretty shade of light pink, and a teeny tiny bit of gold sparkle gleams in the light. Perfect brown winged eyeliner, smudged a little bit in the inner corner of his eyes, and light brown lenses complete the look. 

“You look nice,” Mark signs.

“Thanks.” Donghyuck smiles. “You go get ready, I’ll finish up here.”

“Oh, it’s already finished.” Mark smirks as he walks past a surprised Donghyuck and into their room.

Almost ten minutes later, Mark comes out, ready to go. He’s got a plain dark blue short sleeve button up on, ripped black skinny jeans, and a silver charm bracelet - the one that Donghyuck gave him for his birthday not too long ago - that has a small moon, a sun, and tons of smaller stars on it.

He grins and takes his boyfriend’s arm. “Let’s go, my love.”

**~~~**

One of the best things about Donghyuck being deaf is signing. Mark learned ASL and KSL for him, and in turn, Donghyuck learned ASL for Mark so they could communicate in two languages. So now that they both know ASL, it makes it easier to communicate in public without other people eavesdropping. So, Mark and Donghyuck sit next to each other on the bus, chatting with their hands while the people surrounding them stare and try to figure out what they're saying.

Eventually, Mark pulls the cord behind them, signalling the driver that they want to get off at the next stop. When the city bus stops, Mark pays for the ride with his and Donghyuck’s day passes, and pulls his small boyfriend off the bus.

They’ve let off at a big park, complete with a few playgrounds, two basketball courts, a walking path circling the park, tons of green grass, picnic tables, lots of trees, and even a small fountain.

Donghyuck’s eyes are wide as he glances around the park. “This place is beautiful,” he murmurs - well, he  _ thinks  _ so, but he signs along, just in case.

Mark gently taps Donghyuck’s arm to catch his attention. “I wanted to bring you here because I thought it was missing something.”

Donghyuck’s head tilts to the side in confusion.

“It was missing your beauty.” Mark says, a red blush creeping up his neck.

Donghyuck laughs out loud, hitting his older boyfriend on the shoulder as he doubles over in embarrassment.

Together, they walk around, trying to find the perfect place to set up their picnic. Finally, they decide on a spot half hidden under a tree’s shade and half in the sun, near the fountain, and far enough away from the playgrounds that the children’s high-pitched screams won’t hurt Donghyuck’s ears.

Mark sets up the picnic for them, and then they’re both eating and talking excitedly about everything. Eventually, they wind up laying on the ground, Donghyuck resting his head on Mark’s chest as the older intertwines his left fingers with Donghyuck’s, his right hand drifting towards the younger’s head of chocolate brown curls to stroke.

Donghyuck can feel his eyelids drooping slowly as he relaxes. Then, Mark’s chest rumbles, and just from the vibrations, Donghyuck can tell exactly what he’s saying.

“I love you too, Mark Lee.” He says quietly, drifting off to sleep.

When Donghyuck wakes up, it’s several hours later, and the people who were at the park before are no longer there. He looks down to Mark, the older boy’s head tilted to the right, taking in the sunlight. Donghyuck leans over Mark’s body and places tiny kisses all over his face and neck until his boyfriend wakes up.

Mark jolts upright, startling Donghyuck, and pushes the smaller boy back down to the ground, absolutely smothering him in kisses and tickles.

Donghyuck’s laughter is one of Mark’s most favorite sounds in the world. It sounds like someone singing a sweet song, and it bounces off each and every surface it touches, reverberating in your chest like a cherished memory.

And so Mark and Donghyuck spend the rest of the day at the park, finally deciding to leave once the sun begins to go down.

They walk hand in hand to the bus stop, and there they wait.

Mark’s phone starts ringing. He puts down the picnic basket to reach into his pocket and grab his phone to see who’s calling him.

_ Taeyong-hyung _

“Aw man, this is important,” Mark mutters to himself, turning around to face the park rather than the street - it’s less noisy. He tilts his head to the side. “Hyuck, I have to take this call, but it won’t be long.” He knows that Donghyuck probably didn’t hear, but he’ll be done in a couple minutes, and then Donghyuck will have no idea Mark was ever on the phone.

And Mark’s right. Donghyuck sees his boyfriend turn around, but he figures the older is simply putting the picnic basket down or something. So, he doesn’t bother asking questions. The bus pulls up, and Donghyuck reaches behind him, fingers brushing Mark’s shirt in assurance that his boyfriend is right behind him. He steps up on the bus and lurches forward a bit as the vehicle begins to move. Scanning the empty seats, Donghyuck locates two empty ones in the middle. He reaches behind him to catch Mark’s attention and point to the chairs, but-

~

“Phew,” he sighs. “Glad that didn’t take as long as I thought that would.” Mark says, pocketing his phone. “The bus here yet?” He signs as he turns around.

Donghyuck isn’t there.

Mark’s heart plummets to his toes. “Hyuck?” He whips around, searching for his small boyfriend. “Donghyuck?”

_ Fuck. _

~

-his fingers close around air.

Surprised, Donghyuck turns around, only to see annoyed people looking at him and no Mark.

Donghyuck can feel his chest sinking and his breath quickening in anxiety.

_ He didn’t get on behind me, _ Donghyuck thinks, plopping down in the empty spaces his mind had reserved before.  _ Oh crap, I’m all alone,  _ he panics.

~

Mark runs back to the park, cupping his hands to his mouth and bellowing his boyfriend’s name. He knows it’s useless to Donghyuck himself, since he can’t hear anything, but maybe one of those playground moms (who aren’t there anymore) will notice Mark’s distress and help out.

“Shit!” Mark curses, not finding his boyfriend anywhere. “He probably thought I was right behind him and got on the bus,” Mark reasons with himself. “But I never heard the bus pull up?” He questions. Mark wrings his fingers through his hair, both terrified and feeling guilty for having lost his boyfriend.

His  _ deaf  _ boyfriend.

~

Donghyuck gets all the more scared each time the bus stops and lets people off or lets people on. He sits in the seat anxiously, looking out the window as buildings pass by and the bus pulls into a part of town he’s unfamiliar with.

Across the aisle, he sees someone pull out their phone and text someone.  _ Why didn’t I think of that? _ He thinks, slightly relieved. If he can text Mark, he’ll know what to do. Donghyuck reaches for his back pocket, where his phone usually is, but his stomach drops when he realizes that it’s not there either.  _ I left it in my jacket pocket, which is in the picnic basket!  _ His mind wails.

So Donghyuck stays on the bus, trusting that he’ll eventually get back to where he started.

~

Mark whips out his phone, texting Donghyuck. Not long after, he hears a quiet ding come from the picnic basket and his entire body is filled with dread. He opens the basket and pulls out Donghyuck’s jacket, digs around in the pockets, and retrieves his phone.

Mark feels like crying. “What do I do?” He thinks out loud.

He unlocks Donghyuck’s phone and goes to his contacts, clicking on Renjun’s. He holds the phone up to his ear, knowing that Renjun would absolutely pick up the call if he saw it was Donghyuck’s number. He might not if it were Mark’s, but if Donghyuck is  _ calling _ , then there certainly must be something wrong.

Sure enough, Renjun picks up on the second ring.

“Who are you and why do you have my best friend’s phone?” He answers in a cold voice.

“Renjun, it’s me, Mark. Listen, I-”

“Why didn’t you just call on your own phone, you dumbass?! Give Hyuck his phone back and call on yours!” Renjun cries, exasperated.

“No, no, wait!” Mark pleads. “Jun, this is an emergency and I need help!”

A pause. “What’s going on?”

Mark breathes a relieved sigh, but braces himself for the reaction after he tells Renjun what’s happening. “I lost Donghyuck.”

“You  _ what _ ?!” Renjun cries on the other side of the call.

“We went out to the park for lunch together, and we fell asleep. A little while ago, we decided to leave, so we packed up and went back to the bus stop to wait for the bus. I got an important call that I needed to take, so I let Hyuck know and turned around to answer it. When I was done, I turned around and Hyuck was gone! The bus must have pulled up and he must have gotten on thinking I was right behind him, but I wasn’t! So I texted him, thinking that he’d have his phone on him, but I heard the notification and I checked his jacket, which is in the picnic basket, and it was in the pocket. So now I have his phone, his jacket, and it’s dark and he’s all alone in a part of town he’s never been to before!”

“Shit, where are you?” Renjun asks frantically. “Jeno and Jaemin and I will come help.”

“At the park across from the Avon way downtown. You know, the place where that old high-school friend of yours works. Songbyun, I think?”

“That’s so ghetto, Mark, why would you bring him there?” Renjun asks, worry and judgement laced in his voice.

“It’s not my fault the park here is the nicest one in town!” Mark exclaims, defending himself. “Just hurry up and get here so we can figure this out, please.”

Despite the circumstances, Renjun chuckles. “Okay, I understand. We’re on our way. Jeno is gonna head over to your place so he can wait just in case Hyuck makes his way home.”

“Okay.” Mark nods to himself. “It’ll be okay.”

“It  _ will _ be okay, Mark. We’ll find him.” Renjun assures.

~

Donghyuck watches out the window, and soon he among two other people are the last ones on the bus. The giant vehicle pulls into the last stop on its route, letting the two other people off. The doors close and now Donghyuck is the only one on the bus. It makes a left turn off the scheduled route and into a lot protected by double gates. The driver of the bus parks it beside a few others and gets out of his chair, ready to begin his off-duty roundcheck.

Donghyuck watches - unsure of what to do - until the bus driver spots him. He can see how the driver’s face turns annoyed and mumbles something. The driver looks up with an expectant look on his face, and when he doesn’t get an answer back from Donghyuck, his face turns angry. Donghyuck can see now that the driver is yelling at him, if the red ears and spittle flying from his mouth is anything to go by.

Donghyuck tries and tries to tell the man that he’s deaf and can’t hear anything, but he’s so scared he simply can’t even begin to talk.

The bus driver grabs Donghyuck’s arm, scaring the boy, and drags him off the bus and towards the office in the middle of the lot. He yanks Donghyuck in, waving his arm around and yelling at another coworker who sits behind the desk, looking very uninterested.

“Call the police,” the other man says, shrugging his shoulders at his coworker.

All the more panicked and completely unable to talk, Donghyuck begins to sign, explaining that he’s deaf and lost.

Neither of the men pick up that he’s trying to communicate with them, and explain their situation to the police.

When they get there, an officer handcuffs Donghyuck, not even giving him a chance to explain, and throws him in the back of his car.

The siren turns on and Donghyuck feels the horrible screeching drone in his brain, making his ears ache like they’ve never ached before, and his head throb in such a way it feels as if it’s trying to claw its way out of his skull.

If the police officer bothers to speak to Donghyuck, he doesn’t notice. He leans his forehead on the coolness of the iron bars blocking the window and lets his tears come, his lips shaking with the only word he can process now, “Mark.”

~

“Get in!” Renjun yells, tossing his head over his shoulder, gesturing to the backseat.

Mark tosses the picnic basket in the next seat and hurriedly straps on his seatbelt.

“What was the number of the bus?” Jaemin asks as soon as Renjun starts driving, down the same route the bus had taken.

“831.” Mark says. “That’s the bus that stops at that stop. No other ones do. I did my research before we left.”

“Okay. I’m looking up the route and the stop locations and times so we can at least try to look for Hyuck in those spots.”

Mark acknowledges him and a slight pause follows.

“Um, it says that this bus went out of service like, two minutes ago.”

“What does that mean?” Mark asks.

“It means that it must be done picking up and dropping off passengers for today. It’s probably gone back to wherever they keep the buses at night.” Renjun says.

“Which is where?”

“I have no idea.”

Jaemin looks up the place they’re looking for and quickly finds an address. “It looks like a huge dirt lot with a tiny little office in the middle of the property. Let’s go.”

When they get there, the property is dark, but the office lights shine. Renjun parks outside and all three of them walk in.

“What are you doing here?” The man behind the desk asks, standing up.

“I’m looking for someone.” Mark says, pulling up a picture of Donghyuck on his phone. “Have you seen this person? He got on the bus 831 earlier.”

The man narrows his eyes and looks at the screen, while calling for a coworker to come into the room.

“What do you want?”

“Have you seen him?" Mark asks, showing the picture to the man.

“Oh that little bitch? Yeah, he got on my bus earlier today, and he broke the law by staying on my bus past operation hours. He wouldn’t talk, wouldn’t say anything at all. We called the police on him, they took him away already.”

"You  _ what _ ?!” Mark yells, unbelievably angry. "That 'bitch’ is my boyfriend, and he's deaf! How could you call the police on him?!”

“He broke the law, my man. He refused to listen to me when I warned him, and I turned him over to the police.”

"He's  _ deaf _ !” Mark shouts. "He couldn't have heard you anyway! He was lost and afraid, and he's never been here before, and he's  _ deaf _ , for fuck's sake!”

"That's enough, Mark.” Renjun murmurs, taking him by the arm and dragging him out of the building.

They get to the car, and Mark almost begins to cry. “I can't believe they called the police on him!" He runs a hand through his hair, stressed. “He must be so scared," he whispers, looking out the window as Renjun drives on.

“It's okay, Mark. He's probably at the station right now, so we'll call the police, ask about him, and go pick him up.”

“He’s okay, Mark.” Renjun assures as they make their way towards the police station across town. “He’ll be alright.”

~

Donghyuck can’t even dry his tears when the police officer takes him out of the car and roughly drags him into the station.

“He won’t say anything,” the police officer says to his coworkers inside. “I’ve asked him what his name is, where he lives, his age - everything - and he won’t say a thing.”

A policewoman looks over at the small boy cowering in his handcuffs next to the officer, tears on his face and looking absolutely sacred out of his wits.

“Did you try being gentle with him? He looks like a kid,” she says, approaching Donghyuck.

“Hey, what’s your name?” She asks the boy whose head is bent toward the floor.

Donghyuck, of course, doesn’t hear.

The policewoman taps him on the shoulder, startling Donghyuck and making him flinch. She begins speaking to him, much too fast for him to read lips.

“I’m deaf,” he blurts, interrupting the policewoman.

The other officer looks down at him in surprise. “You talk?”

The policewoman ignores the officer, switching to KSL. “I know ASL and KSL, so I can help you. My sister was born deaf.” She signs.

Donghyuck sighs in relief and begins to sign back. “Thank you so much. I know both as well, so whichever is fine with you is fine with me.”

“KSL, since we’re already using it.” The policewoman narrates as she signs and also as Donghyuck does too. “Can you tell me what happened?”

So Donghyuck begins from the beginning, explaining how his boyfriend and him were on a date in the park and how he mistakenly got on the bus thinking Mark was behind him when it was time to leave.

The policewoman listens - or rather, watches - carefully, taking in the fact that everything is just a mistake, due to his being deaf and getting lost, and the bus drivers not being understanding.

“We’ll call your boyfriend for you, so he can pick you up. It sounds like this is all a misunderstanding, so we won’t do anything about it.” The policewoman smiles. “My name’s Carla, and if you need anything, just knock on the table, and I’ll help you out.” Carla leads Donghyuck to a chair and un-cuffs him. She gives him a blanket and tells him to make himself comfortable. “Is there anything you want me to tell your boyfriend when I call him?”

“Tell him that I’m really scared and that I want him to get here as fast as he can.” Donghyuck signs, his hands shaking.

“Of course," Carla smiles, patting Donghyuck's thigh.

Donghyuck leans against the wall and tucks his knees under his chin on the chair, huddled under the blanket. He lets more terrified tears carve their way down his face and tries his best to fall asleep.

It doesn't work.

~

“Mark, we're here." Renjun says as he pulls into the station's parking lot. “We'll wait here for you."

Mark jumps out of the car and runs into the police station, eager to find Donghyuck.

“Hi," he says when he gets to the main desk. “I’m looking for my boyfriend, Lee Donghyuck? My name is Mark Lee.”

The police officer nods and leads Mark back behind the desk, to another desk and a waiting area of some sorts.

“Hey Carla, that guy’s boyfriend is here," the officer says, gesturing to Mark and then leaving the room.

“Oh good," she exclaims, turning to Mark. She explains her part of the story, not forgetting to mention how scared Donghyuck was when they first brought him in. “He's over there now," she says, pointing to a small lump in a chair in the corner of the room. “I think he might be asleep."

Mark thanks the kind woman again and walks over to where his poor little boyfriend is huddled under a blanket in the chair.

“Hyuckie," he whispers, gently placing his hand on the younger's back.

Donghyuck flinches violently, pulling the blanket off his head and looking back with unfathomable fear written on his face.

“Hey, it's okay, love, it's me." Mark says softly, knowing Donghyuck can read his lips.

The younger bursts into tears and flings his arms around Mark's shoulders, sobbing into his neck.

Mark's heart breaks and he holds his boyfriend close, rocking him gently and rubbing his back. “It's alright, my love, I'm here now. You're safe now.” Mark murmurs, nuzzling the spot behind Donghyuck's ear where his hearing aids should be.

Donghyuck pulls away from Mark, his face wet with tears.

“I'm so sorry, Markie,” he whispers, signing along weakly. "I thought you were behind me."

“No, you don't have to apologise, baby. I shouldn't have turned around, I should have watched for the bus with you.”

Donghyuck looks down, more pathetic tears dripping off his nose. “I was so scared."

“I know you were, my love. Let's go. Renjunnie and Jaeminnie are in the car and Jeno is at our place waiting for us." Mark wraps his arms around Donghyuck's small waist and lifts him up so his legs are on either side of the older's hips and his head is tucked into Mark's neck.

Mark carries Donghyuck out of the station and to the car, where Renjun is waiting by the back door to greet them. He sees that Donghyuck is already asleep in Mark's arms and simply pats his back, opening the door to help Mark put Donghyuck in.

Mark holds Donghyuck and strokes his soft hair during the quiet ride back to their apartment, so thankful and relieved to have him back.

Finally, they get to Mark and Donghyuck's place, and Renjun grabs the picnic basket while Jaemin grabs Mark's keys and lets everyone in.

Jeno is sitting on the couch, watching TV when he hears the door open. He quickly pauses the show he's watching and gets up, watching as Mark carries Donghyuck inside and his own two boyfriends follow.

“What happened? Is he okay?" Jeno whispers as Mark gently lays Donghyuck down on the couch and covers him with a light blanket.

Renjun gives Jeno a kiss and promises to explain on the way home, assuring the younger that Donghyuck is okay, but pretty shaken up. 

“We’ll leave now, to give you some space.” Jaemin smiles, patting Mark’s back reassuringly.

Renjun nods, agreeing. He sidesteps his boyfriends and leans over Donghyuck’s small body to place a small kiss into his soft curls. “We’re glad you’re safe and warm and happy in Mark’s care.” He whispers, knowing that the younger wouldn’t be able to hear it anyway.

“Thanks guys,” Mark says softly, seeing the three boyfriends out. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Renjun smiles, hugging Jeno closely. “If you need anything, we’re only a text or a phone call away.”

Mark waves goodbye and comes back inside, checking on his still sleeping boyfriend and then heading to the kitchen to make some warm tea for Donghyuck when he wakes up.

The kettle is just beginning to wail when Mark sees a small head of dark brown curls pop up from the couch. Donghyuck looks around the room, his wide eyes finally landing on Mark in the kitchen making the tea. He smiles at Donghyuck, assuring the younger that it’s okay, and Donghyuck gets up, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders.

“How do you feel, my love?” Mark asks with his hands.

Donghyuck says nothing, but he comes behind Mark, wrapping his blanket-clad arms around Mark’s waist and resting his head in the crook of Mark’s neck. “Thank you,” he whispers, his warm breath on Mark’s skin.

Mark turns around, making sure Donghyuck can see his lips. “Hyuckie, I love you with all my heart, and I always want you to be safe. No matter how far you go, or how far I go, I will always come for you. You are my whole world, and I love you more than anything I’ve loved before.”

Donghyuck blushes furiously, hiding his face in Mark’s chest. But Mark knows that Donghyuck understood what he said, because the younger is squeezing Mark’s waist in a lung-crushing hug. The brown-haired boy shoots up, and surges into Mark’s lips, going for a kiss.

Mark laughs, catching Donghyuck’s chin in his hand. “Slow down there,” he chuckles, tilting Donghyuck’s chin up and leaning in to press a loving kiss to his soft, plump lips. Donghyuck smiles into Mark’s mouth and responds, wrapping himself impossibly closer to Mark’s warmness.

And neither Mark nor Donghyuck have to worry anymore, because they have each other now, and they know they’re safe in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments = me happy  
> me happy = me want to write more  
> me write more = you happy  
> you happy = kudos & comments
> 
> repeat :)


End file.
